


无题

by clorisfassy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 路人, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorisfassy/pseuds/clorisfassy





	无题

Julian跌跌撞撞地闯进洗手间，趴在盥洗台上想把刚才喝下的一杯加了料的酒吐出，可是药效已经发作，他感觉身体里腾起一阵难以言喻的热浪，四肢软得像水一样，他靠着冰凉的大理石壁坐下，恍惚间，一只手搂住了他的腰。  
“大明星，我等了你很久了。”额头上一道狰狞刀疤的男人环住Julian的腰，他的腰极细，柔韧，男人的手顺着腰线往下滑，捏了一把Julian浑圆的臀部。Julian已然情动，模糊地呻吟一声，他身体的热度越来越高，烧得他眼角绯红，他偏了偏头，蹭到刀疤男脸上的胡渣，熟悉的刺痛感，他想起Aaron，连夜拍完戏赶回家连新冒出的胡茬都来不及刮，把他扔到床上，脸在他的胸口蹭来蹭去，酥酥麻麻的，Aaron喜欢吻Julian的腿根，胡茬一点点磨着大腿内侧的嫩肉，有些刺痛。想到这里，Julian的小穴冒出一股淫水。他似乎把刀疤男当作了Aaron，他双手搂住刀疤的脖子，侧着脸，唇若有似无地触碰刀疤的胡子。刀疤男的呼吸顿时急促了起来，Julian脸颊滚烫，湿润的嘴唇吐出香甜的气息，白衬衫的扣子也解开，露出一小片莹白的肌肤，隐隐约约可以看到红透了的乳头。Julian不自知地贴近刀疤的身体，好像只有刀疤身上的烟草气味道才能冷却他体内的蒸腾的欲望。刀疤没想到电视上骄傲得如花蝴蝶一般的大明星，被下药之后竟然如此淫荡，他久经风月，一看便知道Julian已经被肏熟，他心里闪过一阵懊恼，双手用力，托起Julian的臀部把他抱到了洗手台上。刀疤扯开Julian的衬衫，顺着脖颈向下舔吻，吻到左乳。Julian的胸没有可怕的肌肉，只是鼓鼓的，像少女刚发育的乳房。刀疤直勾勾地盯着雪白微微隆起的胸，乳晕粉色，小小的乳头似是感受到灼人的目光，颤颤地发红挺立。

“骚货！”刀疤啐了一声，张口含住了Julian的左乳，舌头仔仔细细地舔着乳头，舌尖顶着乳尖，像是要舔出奶来。Julian背贴着冰冷的镜头，才有点清醒过来，面前的男人不是Aaron，他还未作出反应，又被让人玩弄乳头的快感刺激得喷出一点水。右边的乳房受到冷落，Julian不觉伸手挑弄乳尖，但是自己的手指嫩，怎么都刺激不到点，只勾得乳头越发的饥渴。刀疤看到了，腾出手覆在Julian的右乳上，刀疤的手很大，掌心粗糙，揉捏乳肉像在玩弄只小白兔。

刀疤重重地嘬了一口乳尖，Julian的乳房一只被吸得湿滑，一只被手磨得红肿，又痒又痛。但是Julian知道这远远不够，他感觉自己的小穴不争气地又涌出一小股水，更加粘腻，透过裤子晕湿一小片洗手台，空气里音乐可闻见一丝淫水的甜味。Julian抬起胯，暗示性地蹭了蹭刀疤的腹部。刀疤的呼吸变得急促，他手忙脚乱的解开Julian湿透的裤子，这时Julian突然像受了惊的兔子连忙闭拢腿，刀疤轻笑，“现在才反抗，晚了。”

Julian穿了最保守的白色棉质内裤，湿得几乎透明，他的性器粉色，半挺立着，性器下面……刀疤不敢相信自己的眼睛，Julian的性器下竟有一条小小的裂缝，被两瓣阴唇包裹着，胭红色，缓缓流出一点蜜液，裂缝顶端有颗花蒂，像红豆。Julian别过头，身体不住地颤抖，他从小异于常人，下体有两处穴，平时与Aaron在一起的时候，Aaron顾及他的尊严，很少用，但只有Julian知道抚慰花蒂能带给他多大的快感。这本该属于女人的花穴在陌生男人的注视下分开，吐出淫液。刀疤凑近花穴，火热的鼻息刺激着花蒂，他鬼使神差一般伸出舌头，抵进缝隙，嘴唇反复抿着肿胀的花蒂，牙齿轻轻地逗弄花蒂。Julian被这疯狂的快感折磨得失去理智，他的眼前一片空白，只感觉到灵活的舌头舔进他从未被人进入的处女地，肆意地开垦，穴道内部每一处褶皱都被舌头舔过，他用力收缩了几下，深处涌出一大股淫水。刀疤吸了一大口，起身吻住Julian的唇，含糊地说道“尝尝你的味道”

刀疤的裤子鼓出一个大包，他拉开拉链，掏出坚硬粗长的性器，暗色的龟头有半个鸡蛋大小，刀疤握住性器摩擦Julian的花穴。在好的口活也比不上勃勃跳动的性器，Julian几乎是欣悦地分开花唇，因为分泌的淫水过多，拨开花唇的时候还发出轻轻的一声“啵”。刀疤把Julian翻身，让他面对着镜子。Julian一时难以接受眼前的景象，镜子里的人头发散乱，眼角含着一抹情动的红色，脖子胸口一片密密麻麻的吻痕，乳头被啃咬得有些破皮，腹部沾了不少不知何时射出的精液，几点溅到乳尖上，真像是产了奶。Julian闭上眼不敢再看，刀疤爱极了他羞愤的表情，随意撸了几下性器，正要挺进花穴时，厕所最里面的隔间传来一阵响动。一个戴眼镜的阴郁男人走了出来，裤子拉链打开，露出半勃的性器。眼睛男的性器不如刀疤粗，但更长，顶端有个弧度。刀疤舔了舔Julian的耳垂，说道，“这次你有福了。”Julian睁眼，看到眼睛阴沉的神情，不由得瑟缩在刀疤怀里。刀疤心中一喜，揉了几下Julian的花穴，挺身进入。刀疤的性器像烧红的铁棍一般灼热，粗大的龟头和青筋碾过花穴，直插到底，巨棒整根没入花穴，猛插到底，狠狠撞击肉道的底部，不知道撞了什么地方，那被巨棒插得凹进腿间的花穴居然鼓胀的痉挛，大股淫水快意的喷出。高潮的肉道绞得刀疤肉具发疼，却也爽得他肉具更加坚硬如铁，便猛力抽搐巨棒，再次朝底部冲去，撞击刚才软嫩的地方，他不知道那是什么，但那地方却像另一个穴孔，正好吸着他的马眼。刀疤发力的一下一下撞击那个小口，花穴简直失禁了一般，淫水连绵不断的浇上龟头。光洁的腿间满是肮脏的汁液飞溅。刀疤像打桩机一样不知疲倦地撞开花穴深处柔软的腔口，Julian泪眼朦胧中依稀看到粗黑的性器在他的花穴中肆意进出，耻毛被黏成一团团，啪啪的声音在厕所里回荡。

身边沉默已久的眼睛男走上前，抚上被冷落许久的后穴。Julian的臀部极白，浑圆的像奶油球，两半臀之间若隐若现暗红色的菊洞。此时的后穴微微张着，流出几丝晶莹的液体。Julian察觉到进入后穴的指节，他忙摇头喃喃道，“不要……两个……太超过了……” 眼睛男听罢用力掌掴了一下Julian的臀部，Julian惊喘一声。刀疤见状，一边更用力地肏干花穴，一边在Julian的耳边说道，“为什么不行，两个人一起你会更兴奋，如果你不愿意，我现在就把你抱出去，扔在酒吧舞池，每个客人都能肏你，一个人肏嘴，两个人肏你的骚穴，把你的肚子射得满满的，你只能含着不同男人的精液去拍戏，万一你怀孕了，那再好不过，再多几个男人吸你溢出来的奶……” Julian不自觉地想象着不同男人，健壮的瘦弱的，轮流肏他的花穴和后穴，然后射在他的肚子和脸上。花穴一阵痉挛，又喷出淫液。眼睛男捞了把淫水，当作润滑，三根手指在后穴里进出，抽出手指，阴茎捅进Julian的后穴，一下子撞到最致命的点。Julian猛得扬起脖子，发出柔媚的呻吟，两根阴茎同时在他的体内进出，一根撞击花穴深处的腔口，一根不断的摩擦让他高潮的点。

“不要了……太快了……”Julian的身体软得像水，身后的男人如比赛一般，抽插的速度越来越快，刀疤的紫黑的阴囊不停拍打花唇，像是要把阴囊也塞进花穴，花蒂比原来肿胀了一倍，不断地被碾进穴肉。眼睛男的阴茎顶端的弯度恰到好处，每次都能顶到点，后穴周围起了一圈摩擦出的白沫。又撞了一百来下，刀疤和眼睛低吼一声，同时猛地撞击穴道的最深处，一滴不剩的射出精液。


End file.
